Slade
History Slade mysteriously showed up in the Underground many MANY years ago, although it is not recorded what exact year he arrived, it is known that he showed up without parents, or a guardian. Slade grew up on his own in the forest mostly, teaching himself how to survive and how to make a living without having to have any direct contact to outside sources. Slade claims to be the son of the original Iblis, but these claims can not be backed up. Personality Slade is irrational and a jerk at times, but is compassionate towards the people and things he cares about in life. He is often shown to be somewhat flirtatious towards women. SOUL Slade bares the grey SOUL of betrayal, as he inherited it through his father. During his battle the player's SOUL will turn grey and go the opposite way of that wished. Stats HP: 90 Attack: 17 Defense: 34 Attacks Ring of Fire - Slade surrounds his opponent with fire, constricting movement Sacred Blade - Slade summons his Fire Blade, then slashes at his opponent Ground Floor - Slade grabs his opponent, flying into the air, then slamming into the ground ACTS Check Flirt Talk Tease Flavor Text 'Genocide '''He calls himself a demon, you can show him TRUE evil. 'Pacifist 'He seems DETERMINED to steal your SOUL. 'Flirt 'A.....Are you FLIRTING with me? 'X2 'Well, thanks, I guess, people don't really like me that much...its appreciated 'Talk 'He doesn't seem interested in speaking. 'Tease 'Really? Is that all you've got? 'X2 'Can you PLEASE stop, like seriously. 'X3 '''Okay, now I'm mad Quotes Abilities Flight Pyrokinesis Shape-Shifting (Can only hold a form for 5 minutes) Weaknesses Poison Flying too high Curses Holy Water Relationships Lil - LIl is Slade's ex and best friend, he even wears a flower crown she made him sometimes Derek - Slade says that Derek is "a cool guy" and considers him one of his best friends Gavin - Its kinda hard to tell what Slade thinks of Gavin, although in Slade's opinion "Lil only likes him because he's the exact opposite of me!" So it's easy to infer that Slade sees Gavin as his replacement most of the time Alternate Versions UnderFable - In UnderFable, Slade is one of the many demon kings, all serving to a higher being only known as "Him". He goes by the name Siluhn Bloodstain, and has shown to embrace darkness and terror. SuperTale - Slade is the Batman of the underground, insisting that he has to help those in need, he occasionally shows flashes of the joker, afraid of becoming his long dead enemy Trivia * Slade's Undernet username is DemonMinuteman46 * He is ageless, and can age at will, however, his physical abilities will suffer * His favorite food is fries. * Slade is known to hallucinate, having triggers. * Slade is voiced By THE WAR KID ** If Slade could have a celebrity voice him, it would be Pete Holmes * Slade has previously stated he has depression and anxiety, and says if he doesn't have something to focus on, he gets paranoid * Slade's battle theme is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORsFFjt1x6Q * Sometimes Slade is described as an angsty teen, and that is pretty accurate in the long run * Slade is known to often drink, and is an amateur bartender, his favorite drink is Whiskey * Slade has shown to have previous experience in not only pyrotechnics, but also special effects * Slade claims to be hundreds of years old, but stays in his 19 year old form because he enjoys it, and allows him to be rather mobile * Slade's date outfit isn't much different than normal, he just replaces his normal jacket with a leather jacket Credits Rachel Baudelaire - Artwork for Slade (Infobox Pic) Contactor - Art for Slade (First pic in gallery) Aly - Art for Slade (3rd in Gallery) Rak - Overworld Sprite for Slade (2nd in Gallery) Fink_Kedat - Art for Slade (4th in Gallery) Jaz - Battle Sprite for Slade (5th in Gallery) Gallery Slade2.png Slade OvWd.png Slade by Aly.png Slade3.png Slade_Battle_Sprite_By_Jaz.png Category:Original Character Category:Fanon